


Loud and Clear

by daintylemonsquare



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, in a shocking turn of events it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: Clark teaches Julian guitar and notices something.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/Clark Sawyer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Loud and Clear

It was a long day of shooting. There was still a handful of scenes to wait for and to finish. Clark and Julian were in Julian’s trailer, passing time as best as they could. They were ready for their scenes. Julian had the script memorized front to back. Clark didn’t but he could skim his lines fifteen minutes before. It was going to be fine.

“Am I getting it right?” Julian asked, uncharacteristically clumsy fingers holding a guitar pick, and clumsy fingers on the fret. He strummed and it didn’t sound good. Clark scrunched his nose, shaking his head. “Shut up.” Julian kicked his knee where he sat across the couch.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You have a loud face. Shut up,” Julian retorted.

Clark leaned in. “You’re not pressing down hard enough.” He placed his fingers over Julian’s fingers, pushing with him. “Try again.” Julian tried again and that was better. “Alright, now go to A.” Clark let go, letting Julian unfold his fingers and reattach them to the right chord. It was an easier one. He strummed. It wasn’t almost right, but it wasn’t wrong either. “You’re getting there.” Julian strummed again, fingers whitening on top of the strings. “Don’t break the guitar,” Clark joked.

“I didn’t think it would hurt,” Julian said, flicking his hand a few times.

Clark pouted. “Is the guitar too difficult for your delicate and manicured hands?”

“Fuck you, Sawyer.” Julian kicked him on the knee again. “Show me another one.”

“Alright. Here’s a G.” Clark scootched over and led Julian’s fingers to form the right chord. When it was placed in the right place, he looked up to see Julian already looking at him. The moment their eyes met, Julian looked away. In that same moment, the air around them crackled the tiniest bit.

He could’ve imagined it but as Julian strummed a clumsy chord and asked him, “How’s that?” Clark wasn’t paying attention. He was more drawn to that moment where Julian met his eyes again, before his gaze darted away. When Julian asked, “What?” He sounded annoyed but he’d heard Julian being annoyed. There was no frost in this one.

“Nothing,” Clark said, still staring at Julian, whose expression was impassive and nonchalant, but whose cheeks were turning the lightest shade of pink. “You were doing fine. Try that again and then move back to A, then back to D.”

Julian squared his shoulders and flex his fingers again as if nothing had happened. But Clark could see it all over his face, no matter how hard he tried to keep it quiet. He could feel it sizzle where their fingers met as Clark taught him. Julian got caught and Clark found a warm place growing in his chest where Julian was most welcome.

Clark could’ve brought it up that day, but it was the first time he’d ever seen Julian flustered to the point of stammering. It was too amusing to pass.

“Hey,” Clark asked when they were finally wrapped for the day. He was sitting on the couch, playing a jaunty little tune he’d conjured up watching Julian flit about. “You’re still free tomorrow morning, right?”

“Yeah,” Julian said, pretending to be busy with his bag.

“Wanna have another guitar lesson then? Corey’s got some good coffee at the manor,” Clark offered.

Julian stopped moving then looked back to Clark, who pretended to be focused on the song he was figuring out into existence. He smiled as he always did, though a bit wider now. The polished set of Julian’s face showed no cracks this time. He was more composed than he was earlier. Perhaps it was a proximity thing. Clark should check, if Julian agreed to it.

“Sure, whatever,” Julian said.

“Great.” Clark thought that he found the chorus. Now all needed was all the other verses. Maybe tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Song I listened to on repeat while writing this:   
> All I Wanted by Paramore


End file.
